New Beginning
by ColoredPrism
Summary: The three unusual characters of the Amazon Trio find themselves in a strange place with a person they (supposedly) never met before.


The winged horse flew through the clear blue sky, a small group of onlookers watching as it soared. Among them was a small girl, with hair the color of the sweetest cotton candy. The park where it took off was getting left further and further behind, and the strange cries of "Pegasus!" faded away. With another beat of its powerful wings, the horse was transported to a land where the sky was no longer blue, and where the towering skyscrapers of Tokyo were replaced with endless greenery. It had traveled to a mystical and sacred world, known only to a few spare humans. Along with its guardian, of course.

The steed flew over a beautiful forest, giving a small neigh and widening its almond shaped eyes when it noticed a large clearing in the middle of the dense trees. Breaking into a gallop, it descended and landed in front of a glistening lake. Surrounding it were sparkling crystals, growing off the sides of nearby trees. Horses sporting gleaming chestnut coats were grazing and taking much needed drink from the cerulean waters. Not very far from the lake was a building that seemed like it was pulled from a fairytale. The castle-like temple emitted a powerful aura, yet the physical state of it was far from new. The white stallion glanced at the building, before a swarm of feathers surrounded the creature. The winged horse disappeared, leaving a young boy in its place.

The boy bore somewhat of a resemblance to the horse, for they had the same amber colored eyes and wavy light hair, not to mention a golden horn atop their heads. The youth smiled at the heavens, in the direction of the pink star that resided there.

"Elysian is healed, free from the curse," the boy said to himself, and took a deep breath of the familiar air. The last time he had been here, the land was a field of nightmares covered in thick webs spun by the Dead Moon Queen, the dark being who had caused the destruction. Sailor Moon, a legendary warrior, had sealed her into a mirror forever. An image of the sailor-suited guardian slipped into his mind, along with one of the little girl who had cried out to him._ If it wasn't for her, Earth would have been void of light. _The corners of his mouth turned upwards thinking about her. That child had saved Elysian and the beautiful dreams of everyone on its guardian putting his thoughts of her aside, he started to walk in the direction of the foreign structure, following a path from the lake to the center of the clearing. As he went, he absently brushed his fingers over a leaf of a delicate flower. The plant almost seemed to respond, extending its stem towards the hand that had caressed it moments before.

Standing at the temple steps, he gazed at a pavilion a few steps away. Greek styled columns reached out to the sky, holding a pyramid shaped roof. Bushes of blood red roses circled the open-air space, their sharp thorns threatening to prick anyone who came too close. _This is where your kingdom, the Golden Kingdom, used to be,_ he remembered telling Prince Endymion as the fight with Queen Nehelenia was still going strong. With the Amazon Trio whisked away to the forests of Elysian and the Quartet left powerless, their ruler was left to finish the job of eliminating the people of the White Moon. Fortunately, that ended with bitter , three dots of orange, blue and magenta light caught the boy's attention. His calm expression didn't change except for a small hint of recognition in his honey eyes. The lights swirled and stopped a few feet in front of his robed figure, and slowly materialized into three human bodies, corresponding to the specks of light they once were.

A blue haired form dressed in a puffy v-necked suit stepped up. It was difficult to see the man for what he was because of his big blue eyes and loosely tied hair. "So is Pegasus here? I thought I sensed something," he muttered in his girlish voice, biting on a claw-like fingernail.

A tall male with shoulder length tresses folded his hands behind his sunset colored head.

"Maybe all that time in the forest has taken its toll on you, Fish Eye," he scoffed at his friend, and sighed dreamily. "This place is great. I mean, I feel so free here.""That's probably because there aren't any old dirtbags to boss us around anymore, Tiger's Eye," his purple-clad companion commented, getting amused snorts as replies. He turned his spiked head a few inches, and his eyes fell on the stranger quietly observing them. He inched closer to his orange haired friend. "Who's the brat?" He asked, rudely pointing his finger at the cause of his piqued curiosity.

"Hm? What do you mean, Hawk's Eye? There's no one here except for-" Tiger's Eye stopped mid-sentence when his eyes locked together with the stranger's. "Oh.

"Amazon Trio," he greeted them kindly. The gazes of confusion on their faces didn't subside, and instead went to the golden horn on his head.

The handsome boy gave a small bow, right hand over his chest. "I am Helios, the Guardian of Elysian. Until now, you have known me as Pegasus."

Tiger's Eye raised an inquiring eyebrow. "Wait a sec, you use to be a _horse_?"

He gave no acknowledgement to the mocking tone Tiger's Eye used. "While bound in Nehelenia's chamber, a shining dream light caught my eye. With my body left behind, my spirit changed into the form of Pegasus, following after the light," Helios explained, remembering the pink haired girl he had fallen in love with.

"And that was the one with Pegasus inside their dreams!" The golden haired man deduced, pleased with himself for figuring it out.

"Indeed."

Hawk's Eye turned to look at Fish Eye, and did a double take. He had his hands clasped together and a furious blush on his cheeks, eyeing the guardian. "Fish, quit staring at him like that!" He exclaimed, elbowing his partner.

"But isn't he just wonderful, Hawk's Eye?! Not only have we redeemed ourselves from old Zirconia and that weirdo queen, but we have this hunky boy here too!" Fish Eye might as well have had hearts erupting from his cerulean eyes. Helios slightly reddened, and quietly averted his gaze to the nearby rose bushes.

Tiger's Eye gave an exasperated sigh. "Honestly Fish, can you go one day without fawning over someone new?"

Fish Eye shot him a glare and put his hands on his hips. "Of course! In case you haven't noticed, we've spent the last few weeks with no one else but each other. _In the forest! _You can only imagine how terrible that must have been for delicate little me. I had to live with the same coat of mascara for _weeks. _You wouldn't understand what it's like to be pretty!" He ended his speech with nose high and a dramatic flip of his wavy hair.

Tiger's Eye wrinkled his nose in disgust. "_I _don't know what it's like to be pretty?! You're the one who puts on thirty layers of lipstick whenever you so much as lay your eyes on a tube of gloss! Besides", he smirked, "we all know that I'm the most good looking guy here."

The bluenette's right eye twitched in anger. "In that case, you might as well be calling a cockroach Prince Charming!" He yelled, throwing his hands up in frustration.

The so-called friends were nose-to-nose with each other, lightning sparks flying. "Now now, let's not have any of that." Hawk's Eye interrupted the pair, walking in between them and clapping gloved hands on their shoulders.

"YOU STAY OUT OF THIS!" They turned to their spikey haired comrade with raging flames in their eyes. He backed away in defeat and sheepishly brushed himself off.

A soft noise was heard from behind them. They ripped their deadly stares off each other to look at the white clad youth, who was barely able to stifle his laugh.

"What's so funny?" Fish Eye asked, all signs of anger whisked away.

Helios didn't remember smiling this much ever since the beginning of the final battle. "You three are very close friends, are you not?"

"_Pfft. _As if, Dream Boy," Tiger's Eye mumbled, fingers running through his bangs. A small blush crept up his face.

An awkward silence followed. "Well, maybe a little," squeaked Fish Eye.

He chuckled again, and approached the two, along with Hawk's Eye, who eyed the rest of the little group with a small pout. "We haven't yet talked of what your goals and dreams are, for you all have received dream mirrors. However," he motioned with his fair skinned hand, "what you wish to do with them are up to you. I have the ability to send you back to Earth to live normally as you are, or to reincarnate you to start your lives from the beginning, without the Dead Moon influence."

"Actually, I...already decided," Fish Eye said almost immediately, twirling a loose strand of azure hair. "Can I stay here, with you!?" He exclaimed, fingers entwined with each other again. The other two rolled their eyes.

"I do not know if it is permitted," the boy said after pondering it for a moment. "I have been Elysian's only guardian since the start of the Silver Millenium. But if you wish to stay, you must devote yourselves to protecting the Golden Crystal at all costs," he replied with a tinge of seriousness. Remembering the way they had tried to hunt him down wasn't the easiest thing to do. "Tiger's Eye, Hawk's Eye, you are free to do the same."

They looked at each other, and argued through their facial expressions. Finally, Hawk's Eye made an illegible sound in this throat. "Alright, we'll tag along. But just to make sure _Sugar Plums _here doesn't get kissed to death," he said stiffly, bothered by the fact that he couldn't go back to continue from wherever he left off.

Quietly letting out air he didn't know he was holding, Helios extended his hand out. An eerie glow surrounded his white frame as a diamond shaped stone appeared hovering above his palm and his body lifted a good ten feet. The threesome watched in awe as his robes billowed in the fierce wind that had started to blow and the boy furrowed his brow. Three mighty blasts of light hit the Amazon Trio square in the chest, a white orb sinking into their left breasts. The strong currents died down as suddenly as they began, and placed Helios back on the ground with a small _tap. _The Golden Crystal was nowhere to be seen.

"Wh-What did you do to me?!" Tiger's Eye sputtered, balling his hands into fists and opening them again. "Well, I _feel _the same," he said while caressing his sunset locks, "and you better hope I look the same, pipsqueak," he snarled in Helios's direction.

"It's alright, Tiger's Eye," he replied, worn out from the small "feat" he had performed not one minute ago. "The Crystal has granted you power equal to what you had when you served the Dead Moon. You may test it, if you wish," he added, knowing that this was their idea of entertaining themselves, along with getting entangled with the dreams and affairs of humans. Pretending to fall for them in the process was only a cruel hobby, it seemed.

Hawk's Eye shrugged. "Fine then. Let's see here..." He snapped his fingers and held his breath for what he hoped was coming. Paired with a _pop _was a big bunch of women's magazines. Tiger's Eye and Fish Eye sweat dropped watching him cast an approving grin at the covers, and quickly flipping through them.

"Alright, so maybe Helios here wasn't joking around. I think he's pretty legit."

Tiger's Eye gave a vicious growl and snapped his fingers with emphasis.

"Enough of this garbage. One." Helios felt something heavy move and give a loud creak. Turning to see what it was, he was met with a red board with a coffin-like outline. "Two." Metal cuffs snapped shut around his wrists and ankles, immobilizing him against the board. He knew all too well what was coming.

"_Three!_" Helios's face twisted in pain as a ball of energy was forced out of his chest. His cheeks red and teeth gritted, the sphere gave a brilliant sheen before a spinning sheet of framed glass stopped its course. Tiger's Eye hesitantly took a step back, having never seen such a thing. "You have a _golden _dream mirror!" He exclaimed breathlessly.

"The second one..." he confirmed, fatigue defining his otherwise calm complexion. He closed his eyes and blew out air while the metal bonds holding him split apart and the board sunk back into the ground. The Golden Mirror faded back into him with a small shower of sparkles.

"You're so unpredictable," Fish Eye suddenly piped up, sashaying his way next to Tiger's Eye. "It's actually kinda cute, but I do have some questions. Where exactly do you get this power from, that Golden do-hicky, right? I think I remember Zirconia mentioning something about a crystal. But, you also said you had the _second _Golden Dream Mirror. Where's the first one?"

"Hey, Fish does have a point," Hawk's Eye added, lifting his purple head from an open journal.

Honey eyes met challenging cerulean ones. Finally taking a deep breath, Helios started off by asking, "Nehelenia never told you of the Golden Dream Mirror?"

"Now that I think about it, no," Tiger's Eye said with an edge, his patience beginning to wear thin all over again. The Trio had contact with Nehelenia a mere one or two times, unlike Master Zirconia, whom they saw on a nearly daily basis. The old woman turned to be a dead end when she gave them close to no information of Pegasus's actual whereabouts or his true identity. "We were told that we had to find the one with Pegasus inside their beautiful dreams, that's it."

The youth seemed perplexed, but quickly got over it. After all, what was the point of thinking of the past, when all you could do was shape your future? Now was the time to tell them whatever they needed to know. "'The Golden Mirror' belonged to whoever had Pegasus inside their dreams, yes. Since I myself am Pegasus and the guardian of the Dream World, I hold the only other one." He then went on, giving a synopsis of the all powerful Golden Crystal.

Helios's voice was the only sound to be heard. Even Hawk's Eye had closed whatever magazine he was reading.

"Eons ago," the boy continued, "the Dead Moon Queen came here in hopes of taking the Crystal for herself. A heavenly fire threatens the one who reaches out to the Crystal for evil. As with that, I think you can already picture what happened for yourselves." He allowed himself a small smile. "I myself can use a fraction of its power, and even that was enough to bring down your Lemures. The Golden Crystal," he paused to marvel at their enrapt expressions, "is the very horn atop of my head."

Their jaws dropped. "Guess it makes sense," Tiger's Eye admitted after they took a moment to grasp the details of what he said. He folded his toned arms. "You know what? I wouldn't really mind staying here. Elysian seems so weird, almost like magic!"

He came over to Helios and lightly ruffled his wavy hair. "Looks like we've got ourselves a new thing to play with. This twerp's now one of us, right?" He said teasingly, and glanced at the other two, who stared back with playful grins.

"But we won't accept you so easily, now won't we?" Hawk's Eye said evilly, flipping through yet another magazine.

"That's right! We're not as merciful as we look. Those stooges over there might look kooky, but they can be just as dangerous as I am," sea-eyed Fish Eye announced. Helios offered them a feeble smile.

"Why don't we...put that aside for now?" He took a moment to clear his throat, wondering what sort of tricks they were going to try to pull off. They looked almost disappointed that he wasn't afraid of them as much as they had liked.

He turned to the castle-like ruins in the distance while a soft breeze lightly shook the tree branches. "We must be off, everyone." An abrupt storm of pure white feathers surrounded the foursome. Raising their elbows to their eyes for protection, the Trio lowered them again to see a gleaming stallion, its neck pointed toward the sky. Slowly spreading each of its two wings, the horn just above its forehead gleamed and shone as a beam of raw energy was released from its core. With the light dying down, it neighed and swung its head in the humans' direction (whose mouths had taken the shapes of very large O's for quite a while now) as if to say, "Have a look."

Hawk's Eye was first to respond. "WOAH!" He yelped, seeing giant wings as big as Pegasus's on Fish Eye's back. "Hey, I have those too, right?!" He craned his neck to look back, and was face-to-feather with brown wings of his own. Eyes shut and veins popping, his wings gave a several small flaps and lifted him into the air. "Woah!" He said again, grinning. "You guys should definitely try this!" He called down to the other two.

Tiger's Eye plucked a single light yellow feather from the mass on his back and gave it a questioning look. Raising his eyes to Hawk's Eye who was giggling as if he was in grade school, the sneer that was usually part of his facial features disappeared as he sprinted up. Fish Eye squealed and followed him, waiving his hands as though on a rollercoaster, then spreading them apart to align with the wings while he zipped past.

"_Let's go,_" his light voice prodded, the smile and gentleness shining through his words. They turned to the white horse in midair and nodded, finally having found a purpose, a real one, without any dark magic or malicious queens.

"_There is still much to show you._" They spread their wings, feeling better than ever before, flying through the land that had given them their new mission.

**A/N: Terrifyingly long, isn't it? XD Anyways, I've been working on this one for more than a month, and there have been so many ideas that I've had for this story, how it would end, etc.. Since there was school and other RL things that have been grabbing most of my attention and time, I almost gave up on this several times. But it's here, and I encourage you to tell me what you think! Thanks so much for reading! ;)_  
><em>**


End file.
